


Repair

by aventurine



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, its so ooc, this is garbage sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aventurine/pseuds/aventurine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Valentine needs to be repaired and Sole volunteers. Nick gets a little flustered to say the least.<br/>short drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repair

“You sure you’re, uh, qualified to do this?” Nick questioned nervously.  
“Nope” she smirked,“but there aren't any other options at the moment.” He managed a shaky smile as she tinkered with various instruments.  
“You sure you wanna do this? I mean we could just wait-”  
She eyed him. “Nick, if you’re not comfortable I won’t-”  
“No, no, it’s not that.” He sighed. “I trust you.”  
“Then what’s bothering you?” She asked softly.  
He shook his head, “It’s no big deal, really.”  
She huffed and concentrated back on finding the correct tool. “No need to be so secretive, Valentine.”  
“Can’t help it.” He scratched the back of his neck with is good hand reflexively.  
Suddenly she sat up, holding the correct tool with a victorious look.  
The room wen’t quiet for a short while as she began to carefully remove a plate to reach the inner wiring. The soft whirring emanating from inside him suddenly felt much too loud.  
He could feel her breath, the warmth coming off her fingers as they worked nimbly. He suppressed the urge to shiver.  
There was a click, and then he felt the plate being lifted away. He wondered just how terrible he really looked inside, all old wiring and dirt. A pang of sadness and disgust clawed at his insides.  
“You alright Nick?” Her voice brought him back to reality.  
“Y-yeah.”  
“Tell me if you feel anything.” She tapped on his numb arm and contained working. 

 

It felt like hours before any progress was made. She repaired all the broken wires she could see but nothing seemed to bring feeling back into his arm. Maybe it couldn’t be fixed.  
“Maybe this old body has finally given up?” He mumbled, voicing his thoughts.  
She huffed in frustration and he caught a glimpse of the worry on her face.  
“Take off your jacket.” She said firmly and stood up.  
“What-” he questioned, eyes wide.  
“I am going to fix you if it’s the last thing I do.” She said firmly.  
The next thing he knew, he was sliding off his jacket. Not all the way, he didn’t wan’t her to see anymore than she had to. He waited for her disgust.  
Her repulsed expression never came. Instead, she kept on working like nothing had changed.  
Now that his shoulder was visible, she gently pulled a plate off and revealed the complex wiring underneath that she couldn’t have reached before. Nick let out a shaky breath as she delicately surveyed each one. He could feel her skin brush each individual wire.  
It was maddening. He wondered why his shoulder was so much more sensitive.  
His breath hitched suddenly when she brushed against something that sent a shiver down his spine. She paused and glanced up at him worryingly.  
“I’m fine. Just a little sensitive.” He winced at how his voice wavered.  
She scanned his face for a moment before turning back to work. “Tell me if it’s uncomfortable.”  
He was hyper-aware of every place her fingers touched. She was more cautious, but she couldn’t avoid touching these spots. He tensed his body and tried to conceal the shivering.  
This worked for a short time, but when she fumbled with a particularly sensitive wire he lost the ability to hide it. He buried his hand in his hand and let out a shaky groan. Her fingers stilled and she glanced at his arm. It had twitched.  
“Can you-” She asked.  
“I can’t move it much but-” He concentrated and one of his fingers twitched, “you’re doing something right.”  
“I feel like I’m hurting you. Maybe we should just-” She stopped.  
He rubbed the bridge of his nose. “You’re not hurting me, that's for sure.” He shook his head, “don’t worry about me.”  
She didn’t seem convinced, but she returned to his shoulder. He felt her mend a few wires and replace some others. Her hands were shaky and made everything worse. He screwed his eyes shut and swallowed the groan rising from his throat. It was a strange mix of pleasure, embarrassment and disgust. He couldn't control himself.  
He wondered just how freaked out she was by his this.  
Another touch, the intensity startling him. A groan finally forced it’s way out of his mouth and his eyes flickered. It left him shaking.  
“I need a cigarette.” He exhaled, not yet meeting her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> i probably wont continue unless people want me 2 i guess


End file.
